


Winter Is Not Coming Alone

by Niniel_Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PruAus - Freeform, Snow, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niniel_Kirkland/pseuds/Niniel_Kirkland
Summary: Quand on vivait plusieurs siècles de plus que le commun des mortels, on développait un instinct également surhumain. Pour peu qu'on prêtât attention à certaines choses, bien entendu. Gilbert n'avait pas été pris au dépourvu. Il avait senti la neige, il savait que ce serait pour cette nuit. C'était épuisant d'avoir toujours raison. [PruAus]
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Winter Is Not Coming Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour !
> 
> Il a neigé à Bruxelles il y a quelques jours et j'ai soudain eu l'envie d'écrire un petit OS PruAus à ce sujet (toutes les excuses sont bonnes).
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Himaruya. Le titre est de très loin inspiré par Game of Thrones.
> 
> Genre : fluff (vraiment)
> 
> Rating : K
> 
> Contexte : canon, de nos jours.
> 
> Mots : 1663
> 
> Playlist Spotify : https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1D7bURhGT21wcHW5JL2dGC?si=LuKcmbnJT0eAVAXiWKMDmw
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Winter Is Not Coming Alone

.

.

.

Roderich ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre en baillant, et le regretta aussitôt. Bien que le soleil ne fût pas encore levé, il fut aveuglé. Au dehors, à perte de vue, une couche d'épaisse poudre blanche qui réfléchissait la moindre lumière qui pouvait bien se perdre à la surface gelée. De la neige. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel encore sombre, qui semblait s'effriter en millions de particules duveteuses s'écrasant doucement sur leurs congénères, sur le sol, sur les arbres nus, sur les sapins encore verts, sur les pavés de l'allée, sur la voiture garée devant l'entrée, sur les grilles du parc, sur les escaliers du manoir.

Il eut un soupir de mépris pour la neige et décida qu'il valait mieux se recoucher. Si ce devait être une journée d'ennui et de mélancolie, autant ne pas la commencer trop tôt et, surtout, la passer au lit, au chaud sous une couverture. Il referma les rideaux et s'écrasa sur son lit, frissonnant en se glissant sous les draps, bien résolu à oublier toute cette calamité dans les bras de Morphée.

.

.

.

Gilbert jeta un anxieux regard à sa montre en quittant l'autoroute. Le trafic était on ne peut plus pénible en cette matinée d'hiver. La neige avait apparemment pris toute l'Europe par surprise en arrivant avec une semaine d'avance, et des routes praticables étaient beaucoup trop demander aujourd'hui. Les interminables files de voitures roulant au pas patinaient dans les résidus grisâtres de neige fondue. Il craignait d'arriver trop tard.

Quand on vivait plusieurs siècles de plus que le commun des mortels, on développait un instinct également surhumain. Pour peu qu'on prêtât attention à certaines choses, bien entendu. Gilbert n'avait pas été pris au dépourvu. Il avait _senti_ la neige, il savait que ce serait pour cette nuit. C'était épuisant d'avoir toujours raison.

Il avait donc rassemblé un maigre baluchon, enfilé son plus gros pull de laine et enfoncé un bonnet tricoté main sur ses cheveux argentés, fait le plein d'essence et de café, et pris le large. Il avait roulé toute la nuit, s'arrêtant toutes les heures pour se réapprovisionner en caféine. Il avait quitté Berlin dans l'insouciance d'une soirée encore sans neige et qui devenait de plus en plus froide. Il avait traversé la Tchéquie sous les premiers flocons, denses et épais, les hauteurs de Prague lui étaient apparues sous une fine pellicule blanche. Il n'y avait guère plus que l'imperturbable Danube pour lui tenir compagnie sur les derniers kilomètres. À présent, il s'engluait sur les routes régionales et il sentait les pneus de l'Audi protester sous les pédales à ses pieds. Mais il persévéra, jetant encore de temps à autre d'inquiets coups d'œil à sa montre.

Il avait parcouru près de sept-cents kilomètres de nuit, sur des routes mal déneigées, et le jour commençait à se lever lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le parc du manoir en banlieue viennoise, encore endormi et plongé dans la pénombre à cette heure que Roderich qualifierais très certainement d'inhumaine – surtout par temps de neige. Il se détendit de n'être pas arrivé trop tard : Roderich dormait encore. Il gara la voiture devant les grilles, pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Il s'enroula dans une écharpe, elle aussi tricotée main – Ludwig avait toujours été étrange, mais cette affaire de tricot n'était pas la plus bizarre de ses lubies et Gilbert s'en trouvait tout à fait bien – et empoigna son maigre paquet pour traverser le parc.

La neige tombait sans relâche et il lui sourit comme à une vieille amie en fermant le poing autour de son double des clefs dans la poche de son manteau. Il profita du silence de la nuit, où seul le vent mugissait de temps à autre, et où le craquement de la neige sous ses pas résonnait comme le tonnerre. Les flocons tombaient sans bruit, il en inspira quelques-uns, par mégarde, par jeu. La neige avait toujours été son élément. Il avait grandi entouré par elle, cajolé par ses éclats dans les plaines prussiennes aux rudes hivers. Comme elle, il était inattendu, tantôt doux, tantôt redoutable, toujours insouciant. Le vieux _Germania_ avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de dire que _Preu_ _ß_ _en_ avait été créé à son image, mais Gilbert n'avait jamais vraiment su s'il parlait de son physique ou s'il les comparait parce que la neige lui avait – elle aussi – toujours profondément tapé sur les nerfs. Quant à Roderich, il avait toujours préféré dire que Gilbert incarnait l'esprit de la neige – tourbillonnant, infatigable, espiègle.

À dire vrai, aux yeux de Roderich, Gilbert était bien le seul point positif d'un jour de neige. Roderich détestait la neige. Non pas qu'il ne reconnaissait pas la beauté du manteau immaculé recouvrant les alentours. Non pas qu'il n'appréciât pas le silence cotonneux qu'elle amenait. Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas une excuse pour rester chez lui, au coin du feu, avec un livre, une tasse de chocolat chaud et des biscuits à la cannelle fraichement sortis du four.

Mais Roderich se sentait toujours terriblement seul lorsque la neige arrivait. Pendant des siècles, il avait vécu seul dans ce manoir de campagne, mais la solitude ne lui pesait réellement qu'en temps de neige, parce que pendant des siècles la neige avait signifié que personne ne viendrait le voir, les routes étant trop incertaines, voire complètement impraticables. L'automobile avait apporté une lueur d'espoir, mais qu'était-ce, un siècle, face à mille ans de flocons tombés sur sa solitude ?

Inattendu, infatigable et espiègle, seul Gilbert évidemment avait pour habitude de débarquer à l'improviste pour sortir _Österreich_ de sa retraite solitaire, l'emmener faire de la luge ou simplement lui tenir compagnie pour apaiser sa mélancolie, dusse-t-il en marcher pendant des jours pour arriver à destination. Adoucir l'humeur de Roderich était une mission qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à accomplir au fil des siècles – cela dit, il était assez content que les interminables et sombres jours de marche ou de chevauchée soient derrière lui.

Cette fois encore, il ferait la surprise à Roderich, il le prendrait au dépourvu comme la neige l'avait surpris par l'interstice de ses rideaux. Il souriait à l'idée de la frimousse émerveillée de son amant lorsqu'il le découvrirait dans sa cuisine, l'attendant avec une tasse de chocolat chaud ou un verre de vin chaud, selon l'heure – quand Roderich décidait de faire la grasse matinée, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Gilbert atteignit enfin la porte du manoir, dégaina son trousseau de clefs et perdit une ou deux minutes à trouver la bonne pour ouvrir l'entrée. Puis il s'engouffra dans la grande bâtisse agréablement chauffée, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il enleva sa veste, son bonnet et son écharpe, puis retroussa les manches de son pull. Au travail.

.

.

.

Roderich se réveilla de nouveau une paire d'heures plus tard, et pesa longuement le pour et le contre de se lever maintenant ou de se rendormir encore. Tendant l'oreille, il crut entendre du bruit à l'étage inférieur de la maison _techniquement_ vide et parfaitement silencieuse. Il fronça les sourcils, chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et se résolut à quitter la couette non sans enfiler un peignoir duveteux et très peu élégant, et d'épaisses chaussettes de laine. Il descendit à petits pas au rez-de-chaussée, entendant de plus en plus distinctement une rumeur en provenance de la cuisine. Il sentit malgré lui un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres et huma une odeur de crêpes en train de cuire et un fumet de chocolat fondant doucement dans un poêlon.

Il s'approcha à pas de loups, aussi discrètement que possible, et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, attrapant du regard la silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur, enrobée dans un pull de laine aux manches retroussées sur les avant-bras d'albâtre, les mèches argentées en bataille, s'affairant à retourner les crêpes d'un geste habile. Il oublia absolument tout de sa mélancolie séculaire et continua sa route, jusqu'à atteindre Gilbert et l'entourer de ses bras.

Le Prussien émit un cri des plus aigus et envoya une crêpe s'écraser sur le carrelage, un mètre derrière eux. Il se retourna vers Roderich, indigné et goguenard à la fois.

« Roddy ! Ma surprise est gâchée ! »

« Oh que non. »

Le brun le serra encore plus fort contre lui, s'imprégnant de sa présence et de son odeur. Il sentait le cuir de la voiture et quelque relent de pâtisserie par-dessus sa fragrance habituelle.

« Comment ça se fait que tu es déjà là ? » demanda-t-il, à moitié en train de se rendormir sur le dos de Gilbert. « La neige ne devait pas arriver avant la semaine prochaine. »

« Je peux sentir la neige. » répondit Gilbert avec espièglerie.

« Tu as roulé toute la nuit ? »

« Plus ou moins. » confessa l'albinos en étouffant un bâillement.

« Tu es fou. » conclut Roderich.

« Tu le vaux bien. »

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux d'ébène et recommença à cuire les crêpes, tandis que Roderich souriait comme un bienheureux. Après quelques secondes, il le libéra de son étreinte et décida de se rendre utile. Il commença par ramasser la pauvre crêpe sacrifiée sur l'autel de leurs surprises, dressa la table pour le petit-déjeuner et, enfin, pris en charge le chocolat chaud, ainsi que le café pour Gilbert.

Enfin, ils s'attablèrent pour déguster les préparations du Prussien, dans la salle à manger bordée de baies vitrées. On y voyait le parc se réveiller sous la lumière pâle d'un ciel plein à craquer de neige, le ballet incessant des flocons bercés par le vent. En face de Roderich, Gilbert lui souriait en lui racontant son périple et en lui tendant une crêpe par-dessus leur table recouverte de confitures artisanales, sucres et pâtes à tartiner. Il prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau dans la contemplation de son parc enneigé. Il commença enfin à apprécier la vue.

* * *

Ende.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Bon il me semble avoir un flash de l'animé où la jeune Prusse est en mauvaise posture dans la neige, mais ma mémoire défaillante a choisir d'ignorer ce fait. C'est mieux d'avoir un Gilbert proche de Jack Frost non?
> 
> Et comme ça vous savez combien de kilomètres séparent Vienne et Berlin, au minimum...
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !
> 
> A bientôt,
> 
> Niniel.


End file.
